


【LAL/武侠AU】笑傲江湖

by suliwu



Series: LAL [2]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Wuxia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 一对师兄弟在华山上从相知到相离，从学徒到大侠，从如对镜到两天涯的故事。
Relationships: Chen Qi/Wang Hao, Kong Linghui/Liu Guoliang, Ma Long/Zhang Jike, Xu Xin/Yao Yan
Series: LAL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218191





	1. 1.非鱼

镜中人笑镜外我，花前月嫌花后果。  
年年纯阳雪千叠，不见一日书前诺。  
1.  
说华山派分两宗，气宗主内，修气功，剑宗主外，修剑法。这是我入门的时候，马师父们，王师父们，还有大大小小的师父们耳提面命的几句话。  
“小红驹儿，记住了，啊？”  
我点点头，表示，自己记住了。  
我姓马，单名一个殷字。我爹总叫我小红驹儿。哦对，我爹也是华山派的，单名一个龙字，气宗头号高手，江湖人称，遨天龙。  
他说，红驹儿，乖哈，我还想过几年清闲日子。  
他说，驹儿，帮为父向你太师傅问好啊。  
他说，马殷，好好学啊听见没。  
知道了知道了，爹你不就是还想追几年龙虎英雄吗，您那些木头人都堆一屋子了。  
一上山各位师父都很照顾我，可是就不知道为什么，我爹说那些他们年轻时候都挺瘦的啊，为啥我上来看见的就是一圈胖子？我把这话问了看起来脾气最好的皓师父和大厨师父。他俩笑嘻嘻的告诉我是传统，说他们师父，我的俩师祖就是这样。年轻的时候也挺瘦的，岁数大了就很尴尬了。皓师父还让我去问小樊师父去：不信，你去问问他。  
后来我被打了出来。  
后后来我才知道，小樊师父最讨厌别人说他胖。  
后后后来我才知道，小樊师父是个特例。  
他年轻的时候也不瘦。  
后来樊哥就不让我叫他师父师伯了。  
他说，我比你爹小辣么多。喊哥。他的声音里还带着奶音，气势汹汹。  
哦，我乖乖的答应，樊哥。  
这才对，以后，哥罩你啊。  
2.  
进门初期是不分宗派的。于是我每天早上鸡叫就起来，跟别的师兄弟一起让樊哥带着出去晨训，回来吃琳叔做的早饭，白天跟着皓师父打坐，跟勤师父学剑术。下午有时候周师父还教我们唱歌。生活真美好。我在家的时候我爹基本也这么练我，但是他唱歌，唉，唉。  
我一般都不太敢听。  
再说，我爹在家总给我煮面条，一煮就是一锅。还总趁着我娘不在家的时候。我每次都抗议，爹，你唱歌太难听了。爹，你面条煮太多了。  
爹，你不能这么跟我对练，我还是个孩子，你不能这样！！！  
我把这些都当笑话给我太师傅们讲，俩白白胖胖的太师傅坐在院子里推着摇椅数着院子里有几棵桂花儿树。我说我爹真奇怪。真烦人。真絮叨。  
二位太师父笑眯眯的追问我，后来呢，小红驹儿。我端端正正的两只手放在膝盖上，刚换的月白上衣一尘不染。  
后来，我爹脸红了，每次都会捂着脸。  
他说奇怪啊。为什么张师弟从来不嫌难听呢。  
为什么他都吃下了呢。  
为什么呢。  
我问太师父，太师父，我怎么没见过霸地虎张师父？现在人搁哪呢？半天没人说话。很久很久，只听见远远的一声叹息。天空上星星明明灭灭，桂花随着风吹下来飘落到我的手心。我小心的舔了一下。  
太师父揉揉我的头。  
红驹儿啊，你真像你爹。  
3.  
我住在据说是我爹当年住过的屋子。木桌木椅颇有古意，就是两张床只住了我一个人。  
我感觉很无聊。  
我爹说，他当年是跟他最要好的师弟住一屋。  
他说，你不造，那小子贼烦人。成天跟别人板着个脸，回头五岳论剑年年老抢人恒山小姑娘的点心。  
他说，你不造，那小子跟我一屋的时候，每次练完武功都把衣服随便一甩，满屋都是。然后自己就洗澡去了，回来没衣服就穿我的。  
他说，你不造，那小子非得跟我对练。他一练剑的我一修气的，我俩每天喂招都没你大蛇师伯啥事。听见没有，好好学着啊，乖。  
他说，你不造，那小子第一次赢了五岳论剑的时候，高兴的直接废了一件衣服。第二次赢了，直接废了人家嵩山封禅台一只石头狮子。衣服事儿小，回去你太师娘又给他做了一件。就是石头狮子这事儿吧，他平时攒那些钱全搭进去了。  
他说，你不造，他腰不好......  
我听的云里雾里稀里糊涂，爹，你再跟我说一遍，你说的霸地虎的确是你师弟，不是师妹不是你小时候臆想的梦中情人不是隔壁家的二丫？没关系的谁都有懵懂的时候我理解哎爹你别走啊。  
我爹想了想，又折返回来。  
不是师弟是什么呢。  
他揉揉我的头，马红驹儿，别老瞎想。  
我严肃的也摸摸他的头，知道了，马奶龙。真是上了年纪就絮叨了。  
放心，我不会跟我娘说的。  
我不会说我在华山巅的那间屋子的墙缝里看见了也不知道谁刻的字儿。画了只小老虎和小龙。就是那老虎，画的跟狗似得。  
还有。那俩科科是什么鬼。  
跟笑话人似得。  
我爹说，防火防盗防师弟。  
4.  
说华山派分两宗，气宗主内，修气功，剑宗主外，修剑法。  
有一个小气宗弟子，姓马，单名一龙字。  
有一个小剑宗弟子，姓张，双字名继科。  
他们两个一起入门的。上山的时候，还年轻的气宗太师父拎着满眼蒙蔽小剑宗的脖领子。  
这小子，跟狼似得。  
刚往地上一撂，小剑宗醒了，张牙舞爪的就上去了。迎面小气宗躲闪不及，白白净净的脸上被挠了血檩子。小气宗真不生气，还轻轻松松的对小狼狗崽子笑了。  
师弟，你吃糖吗。  
小狼狗崽子吃了一嘴。挺甜。  
笑了。  
俩白月光一样光风霁月的太师父一看乐了，得，一物降一物，这俩孩子一块练吧。  
这一练，从年少到分派，花开花落，就是十年。  
5.  
后来呢后来呢。  
一帮后进师门的小屁孩们问师父。  
许师父樊师父方师父，后来这两位张师兄和马师兄怎么样了啊。  
就是啊他们后来搁哪儿去了啊。  
我跟着一起问，许师父敲我脑袋。你小子装什么，那不就你爹吗。  
我在那傻笑吃橘子。  
后来啊，许师父说，你们不知道，因为你们不是鱼，你们都不是鱼。  
小孩儿听的一知半解，那师傅你是鱼吗。  
我倒是反应过来，我知道我知道，这个典故我知道！子非鱼啊！  
胖乎乎的樊哥看着我赞许的点点头，手里倒是不放松拎起剑来唰的一下就挽了一个剑花，旁边一根木条就被削成了一个个小球：问那么多干嘛！练剑打坐去！大家都认得那些小球，平时樊哥没事儿干就喜欢用这些小球弹小孩脑瓜蹦玩。原来球是这么来的，见教见教。啧啧称奇的啧啧称奇，瑟瑟发抖的瑟瑟发抖，旁边许师父一掌拍过去，他脸就唰的一下紫了：没事吓唬人家小孩干啥！瞅你得瑟的！  
而方师父笑眯眯的唰的一下摘了个红皮大橘子给小孩儿们掰，说，我们也不是。  
6.  
师父不好啦师父不好啦，有个小姑娘上山来了。  
樊哥胖乎乎的手一动球就飞过去了，正中报信那师哥脑门，哗啦啦吓跑了满地家雀：一个小姑娘就把你吓唬成这样，你瞅你！  
鸟吱哇乱叫满天飞，染红了华山高高的天。我不由自主的抬了头看了一眼。耳边却是师哥的声音还在那儿叽叽咕咕没完没了：师父，别打！那小姑娘贼厉害我跟你们缩！  
樊哥头也不抬，去，喊你玉女峰上练剑的师姐们去。  
师哥说，我喊不动啊。  
方师父说，那你还好意思说是周雨的徒弟？  
眼看着周师父就敲着锣凑上来笑嘻嘻，就是，来我教你唱歌啊......  
师哥说，不是，哎呀，那小姑娘真的贼厉害。说着，他指一指，喏。  
我们全都吃了一鲸。  
一个英姿飒爽的小姑娘俏生生的在那站着，约摸年龄跟我差不多，身量修长。手里拎着把普普通通的剑，一身男人穿的短打，上衣是黑的，下面的鞋裤也是黑的。再看那脸，一双丹凤眼跟没睡醒似得耷拉着，间或精光四射。头发紧紧的绑在脑后，瓜子脸红嘴唇。  
长得真挺好看。  
就是没啥表情。  
我戳戳樊哥，哎，哥你是不是以前说的那个九阴真经训练完就是面瘫？  
我再戳戳周师父，周师父，我想听你唱歌。  
没人理我。樊哥手里球咣当就掉地上了，噼里啪啦撒了一地。周师父锣摔了。许师父把自己脸憋紫了。最亲切的方师父橘子也不吃了，就上来打量。半晌问一句，敢问是张....张家的？  
点点头。  
再问，令尊可好？  
又点点头。  
他们谁也不说话了，只顾着看我。我也不说话，因为我根本没注意他们看没看我。我们大眼瞪小眼，小姑娘从怀里掏了个卷轴，展开挨个比量，皱皱眉头。  
哎，不对啊，不是这几个胖子啊。  
我不由自主的就走到那小姑娘眼巴前儿去了。走到跟前我才注意到，她原来比我还高那么一点。  
我说，你跟我刚来的时候反应一样一样的。  
我说，真巧嘿。  
我说，我可以带你看我们师祖去。他们都特别好。  
小姑娘抬头，冲我露牙一笑。  
我不太好意思的说，哦，他们也有点胖。  
7.  
小姑娘问我，你是小红驹儿吗。  
我点点头。  
我本来还想说你怎么知道，我爹就这么叫我。可是我没有。因为她抬起手，给我把脸上沾的一根头发摘下去了。她的手上有摸剑的茧子，不是很柔软，可是很大，很温暖。  
她说，我爹告诉我，看到小红驹，一定要摸摸他。  
师父们齐声叹息。  
远处隐隐传来二位师祖中不知哪一个的声音，子非鱼......  
我知道，安知鱼之乐。我刚想接，她却替我接了下半句，安知我心何。  
看我干什么，她又笑。我爹在家就这么教我的呀。  
暮鼓钟声像一声悠长的悦叹，就那么打在我心里。  
“大师父！二师父！张师哥家姑娘上山了！”

子非鱼，安知我心何。*

——* 五色石南叶/慕寒《非鱼》


	2. 2.棠棣

【2.棠棣】  
1.  
一处闲愁两地分，两时棠花一鬓存。  
霜雪心头若炭火，稚子无赖犹细问。  
2.  
狗子其实真不叫狗子。他姓张，名继科。  
这小子跟我一起上的山拜的师父。两位师父领我俩上山来，一路上他就在大师父怀里睡啊睡，睡啊睡。我跟在二师父后面一步一步的走着。那孩子，睫毛真长，皮肤真白，嘴唇真红。  
后来谁知道这小子能把自己生生弄成个浪子，早知道我就好好看着他了，不让时间把他弄损，不让日子把他揉皱。  
我问二师父，小心翼翼的问，师父，那师妹，叫什么名字啊。  
大师父先笑了。龙啊，那不是师妹，那是师弟。不能因为长得好看，你就说人家跟小姑娘似的啊。  
到山顶，大师父把那小子放了下来。问题是他很明显没有睡醒。撂在地上起床气很大，我凑过去一个不小心，这小崽子就往我脸上咔嚓挠了两道。估计以前没人给他剪指甲，爪子尖的，我脸上当时就见血了。二师父在旁边搭腔，这孩子可怜见的，这么小，就自己出来拜师。家里也不管。  
谁知道他上来就怼师父，不得，是我自己要出来的，跟家里一点关系都没有。  
他抬起头来，我跟家里说了我要自己出来学剑法的他们谁要是敢来拦着我我就再也不回家我发誓。  
一口气说完这些话，他就又低下头沉默了。白净的小脸红红的小嘴，倔的却跟驴子一样。  
我很奇怪为什么不能让人来陪着呢，难道陪着就会少块肉吗。但是那奇怪，尚不足以让我开口询问。从小到大，我爹夸我，最是稳重得体，少年老成。我知道，他是把我捧为全家的骄傲的。  
那一刻我只是心疼，心疼这孩子明明漂亮的跟朵花一样，却宁愿选择孤独。  
于是我走上前去，师弟，吃块糖吧。  
他眼睛里放出亮光，真甜。  
俩师傅也乐了，得，一物降一物，这俩孩子一块练吧。龙啊，带着你师弟进屋，先好好歇一觉。  
这一练，这一睡，从年少到分派，花开花落，就是十年。  
后来，往往有时夜半睁眼，看见那小子在对面睡的物我两忘，便会恍惚想起。嗳，你说，咱俩是不是昨天才拜的师父，我自问。  
屋子里一片黑甜的温馨。我知道没有人回答我，自己笑了，他若是醒来，肯定也会眯着眼睛笑一下，净扯。  
好在，他未醒，我不眠。  
3.  
我们刚入门的时候，练基本功。谁都得练，没人例外。  
我每天一招一式的练着，该打坐就打坐，该喂招就喂招。平时带我们的肖秦师父和各位师兄，看我都十分满意。  
我觉得应该如此。若无意外，我的人生就该这么顺风顺水，按我爹的话，迎娶白富美，走向人生巅峰。  
我很满意。  
问题是继科儿－－这个比我尚且大半年的我的师弟。谁拿他都并没有办法。他能把脾气最好的大师父气的胡子都不修，二师父都不去教师妹剑法了。勤师兄大白师兄都不去围着马大嫂，啊不，马琳师兄的饭锅了。  
大家都围着他。  
你咋不去练内功啊。  
听话行不行，狗子。  
不。我要学剑法。  
他是如此固执，如此天真的惨烈，如此惨烈的天真。好在，他还肯听我的。  
师弟，来，吃糖。我慢条斯理的笑着说。  
往往这时候，他才会有一丝软弱，咧开嘴笑着说，好啊。  
我原本这么以为，我以为大家都是孩子，本能的忽略掉了他比我大这个事实。  
直到有天。  
嘿嘿，我知道。那天大白师兄贼兮兮的拍他肩膀。这小子，就是想吃糖。  
我有些不好意思，第一反应想到的是，师兄不会因为这个生气吧。毕竟他们才是师兄，师弟不听他们的反而听一个师弟，多不好。  
结果那只小奶狗，我们都以为他只是闹着玩。谁知道他拎起练习用的剑，身型一闪。包括大白师兄都以为，他只是来闹着玩的，于是就陪他喂了几招。几招过后，大家都觉得不对劲。师弟他招招狠辣，全然不似华山武功的大气磅礴。然而要说招式，还真全是平日里传授的那几招。  
我们都看得呆了，直到大师父匆匆而来，把小奶狗带走了。我们看着大白师兄，冷汗从他脸颊旁边落下。  
他一晚未归。  
第二天早上见到他，他跟我说了两句话，第一句，我求了大师父，他答应我，教我直接练剑了。  
第二句话，我再也不吃糖了。  
那一刻我才发现。这小子，不是狗。他是猛虎，是孤狼，是天下猛兽的集合体。他怎么可能是狗呢，再凶猛的狗，也未必有这么冷淡的眼神看着人。看着那张依然白净清瘦的小脸，我有点悲伤，有点疑惑我的悲伤，也有点欣喜。  
可是最终我微笑，说，好。  
因为我爹跟我说，有些问题，知道答案，就不要问。  
4.  
可是有时候，他还真不是这个样子。  
那时候我们还是两个最小的师弟，师父最喜欢的就是我们。每天晚上当大师母和宁师姐带着小师妹她们跳花绳的时候，两个师父就带我们坐在院子里当年的大师父二师父都还是江湖上出了名的光风霁月，一名清风剑，一名霁虹剑。出去行走，听见华山派的名号，都是要寻思寻思打量打量的。  
他们两个容貌身材当时都是一等一的美好，传闻华山上有一间小屋就是专门存放他俩痩过的荷包情书的。更有甚者说，当年的五岳论剑，有来自嵩山的弟子不知哪根筋短路了，竟然对着已经压倒之势的二师父单膝跪下，说，我已经爱慕你很久了。  
后来呢后来呢，我和狗子都问。  
彼时俩光风霁月的师傅坐在院子里推着摇椅数着院子里有几棵桂花儿树。  
我端端正正的两只手放在膝盖上，刚换的月白上衣一尘不染。旁边坐了个二百五，两条腿随便往地上耷拉，撩着黑布上衫。  
后来啊，二师父脸红了。大师父笑眯眯的说，你二师父一个巨鹏展翅，直接就这么，刷的一声，把人家头发给剃了。后来那哥们回嵩山直接进了少林寺，现在都快当上掌门了吧。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，旁边那小子没忍住笑了出来，还把我衣服一个不注意也给掀开了。  
我就瞅瞅你有没有腹肌，你看，我有，你就没有。  
天空上星星明明灭灭，桂花随着风吹下来飘落到我的手心。我小心的舔了一下。  
这小子平时不说话，净满肚子憋坏水儿。  
大师父揉揉我的头，再揉揉他的。  
他不吱声，掏出个马大嫂塞给他的甜萝卜，掰了一半，给我。  
5.  
我知道他热。  
我也热，但是我不说。  
我什么都知道。  
6.  
但我什么都不说。


	3. 3.磐石

1.  
心随意转蒲草韧，意分心散磐石忍。  
几处闲言枝头挂，便教花向昨日春。  
2.  
我是马龙，气宗现在的大弟子。我同屋的师弟，他叫张继科，剑宗现在的大弟子。  
我们都在华山派，有几个师兄师姐下山走江湖去了，也有几个师弟师妹上山来了。时间也是这样的，没办法停下来，就是一个劲的往前跑。平时教我们念书的师母以前说过，这叫白驹过隙。  
白色的小马驹儿飞快的跑过缝隙吗？  
我看了一眼当时尚且白白嫩嫩的师弟依旧漂亮的小脸，心里也不由自主的荡漾起来，我以后的孩子，会不会是白白嫩嫩的，飞速跑过池塘，跑过花开，跑过雨落，跑过天地玄黄宇宙洪荒。把我的年华跑给了他，他带着我的曾经，这么过下去。  
但是很快，我就很少有这样的机会了。师弟他嫌弃师兄们拿他长得好看开玩笑，每天都赤膊练武。风里来，雨里去，没几天他就变成了古铜色的二狗子－－师兄们走前送他的雅号。  
唯独那双眼睛里面，好像还是装了我曾经幻想过的天地玄黄，宇宙洪荒。太阳就这么下沉上升，温暖了整个华山的草木。  
人非草木，孰能无情。  
2.  
龙师兄！  
干啥玩意吵吵吧火的。我寻思。这个半拉瞎子许昕许小三。哪儿都好，就是这个张牙舞爪的毛病真是得治了。老话说得好，三天不打，上房揭瓦。  
行了行了你不用说了我造，我提手把他挡了回去，别耽误我打坐。小雨又要逼你跟他下山听戏？丁师妹想宁师姐了？恒山那边福师妹又送东西过来了？有饼干没？  
不不不，你听我说啊......，俩师父把.....把二狗子叫过去了，我吧，趴门缝听....听了半天，那意思，竟是要撵狗子下山？  
我腾的一下，站了起来。你再说一遍？  
许小三又说了一遍，撵狗子下山！  
都顾不上教训许小三一口一个狗子的不尊敬了，我问他，你说的，都是真的？  
要有假话.....呼呼......我.....我就变成瞎子......许小三儿气喘吁吁的跑过来看这样气儿都没顺匀。  
妈蛋。我心里骂了一句。你他妈本来就是二瞎子。  
天塌了。  
3.  
上气不接下气跑去正堂，我正好看见大师父二师父带着他出来。  
你这孩子，戾气忒重。人家师妹就想跟你喂个招，你怎么能真刀真枪上阵呢，还把人捅伤了？  
我这是教她，刀剑无情。  
你还有道理了？我告诉你，上思过崖呆个三个月，哪儿都不许去！平日脾气很好的大师父，今日动了真火。  
然而我松口气，师父还敢生气，许小三还是在吓唬人。狗子看了我一眼，挺长的一眼，就扭头走了。  
别瞅了别瞅了，大师父拍拍我的头。姓张的都这样，随他去吧。  
二师父点点头。  
我想起了宁师姐，眼神一样的麻木冰冷，一手天下无双宁式一剑，却见神杀神，见佛杀佛。  
和他一样的眼神。  
不，我摇摇头，不一样。宁师姐眼睛里没有东西，是空的。  
而继科儿他眼睛下面压抑着的，分明是渴望。渴望什么呢？  
他想要的东西我知道。  
两个月之后，师父要一年一度带人去下山拜会嵩山掌门，叫门下弟子过过招。今年，不出意外，该轮到我们了。  
但是我永远不说话。  
4.  
回屋子，看到这小子脱光了上半身，打包衣服。我不说话，他不说话，半晌，抬头问我一句，龙啊。  
叫师哥，没大没小。  
明明是我大。他不服气。  
我温和的微笑，你也就长个傻大个子，虚长半岁，还能如何？好好上山思过，三个月我接你下来。  
我不是想问这个。  
那你想说什么呢？我心头松下来的弦终于忍受不住了。  
张继科，你这样，真不懂事。我如同一个慈父一样冷静的，温暖的，近乎无情和无理取闹的正直的，微笑着说。一屋子沉默的寂静浓得化不开，比师娘熬的药还稠，比马琳师兄做的拔丝甘薯还腻。明明都是一样的桌子椅子，总有一种想全部摔烂的冲动。  
我难道哪里不对吗，难道这个慈父一样的姿态有什么漏洞吗。我不知道，当时的我真的不知道哪里出了问题。  
那啥，我给你弄点吃的，拍黄瓜，你好好躺着。我说。  
不等到回答，我不用等到回答。我只是找个借口要匆匆逃离那间屋子。我听见背后传来什么东西被用力砸在地上四分五裂的声音。好小子，没准又摔了我几个木头人，我好不容易上山下山这么几趟弄来的龙虎斗啊。再摔几次就真全没了。  
我蹲在外面，看着月亮上升下沉，如同心头的白月光明明灭灭。  
第二天，我送他上了思过崖。  
后来好像我也没让他赔。  
5.  
后来等我有了儿子，我像一个真正的慈父一般教训他摔我的泥人、生了病还到处乱跑这些事儿的时候。我才明白当时的怪异，乃是因为从一开始我就没有把他当做一个孩子，当作一个需要照顾的孩子。  
这么熊，搁谁家孩子，不得打啊。  
可是我没打过，没教训过，都没跟他红过脸。我如此惯着他的那个时候，分明我们还有很久很久的时光要走，若是我真的把他当个孩子，哪怕从意识到这一点开始，做天做地护他个周全，不让他无赖，不让他任性，会不会他这辈子会好得多，会安稳得多。  
你们跟我说，会不会，会不会。  
我不知道，我真的不知道。  
可是如果真的这样的话，我还能把他记这么久吗，记这么长这么远吗，记到我现在都记得那之后，他睁着漂亮的跟小姑娘一样的眼睛跟我说,我要跟你，一起去五岳论剑。当时离论剑还有两年。他的语气是那么熟稔，好像在说，我得从今天开始戒掉吃糖了一样坚定而轻松。  
好啊，我拍拍他肩膀，笑着。  
心里却想起来在家的时候，时常听的名旦角碧睛林班子，折子戏里一句唱词儿，青鸟蓬山探，入画不细看*。  
入画不细看，入画不细看。  
分明是、不敢看。

——化自蔡依林《布拉格广场》。


	4. 4.绸缪

1.  
人若有知遇冷暖，肯将青丝先来染。  
2.  
“继科吾弟，见字如晤。”  
“我已到达嵩山。五岳剑派，同气连枝，嵩山掌门师伯待我们极好，陪大师父同去拜见少林掌门，我亦有幸随从。少林武术精深自不必说，山高林深，望之心旷神怡。  
其余自不必提，单有一同辈小师傅法号承清，生性疏朗快活，正直果敢，尝孤身迎战其师叔亦不落下风，与你甚为相似。为兄与之相谈甚欢。然智明方丈称其清白有余干净不足，我甚是不解。蒙方丈不吝赐教，赞我正直沉稳，心怀高远。又云太过孤直自我，恐被心魔所扰。  
我不解其意，方丈不以我愚钝，赠我随缘二字，又说与我投缘，赠我两枚清心符。我虽觉太过敷衍，然世事确也是随缘，并无他法。罢，谢过不提。  
少林素斋倒是甚为美味，青瓜鲜脆，凉瓜隽永，食之如望青山东篱，悠然见远。我素喜食荤腥，然亦有自然之趣。承清赠我腌青瓜一瓮，盖因我曾与之提及你，承清亦甚欢喜，盼与你一见，知你喜素斋，特托后厨留此。  
昨日与嵩山各师兄师弟比试，收获颇多。嵩山武功大气磅礴，不似华山紫霞神功中正平和，然于你剑法一路必有所增益。待回转再与你细谈。嵩山师弟赠我一龙虎斗泥人，大喜。  
华山一切可安好？师妹师弟安好？二师父安好？思过崖虽清净，然天然趣味，想你不至于无聊。安心练剑作息，半月即返。勿念。  
马龙  
字”  
3.  
嵩山有些冷。好在被子厚重，倒也不怕。只是高处不胜寒，难怪古代那些老皇帝们都要去封禅太。高枕无忧，高处胜寒，大概如是。难以入眠，索性起身，写信给继科儿。谁知写了刚写了开头四个字，后面就停不下来。  
我既什么都想和他说，又不知道什么要和她说。说嵩山好，他一定会生气。说嵩山不好，他又会觉得是我觉他吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸。真是纠结。我不禁好笑，大概也只有小师妹写家书的时候会这样吧。写着写着，干脆停笔，将之前付诸油灯火焰。  
只剩下那火焰，明明灭灭似谁的余生。  
龙啊，大晚上不睡，又在做什么呢。  
大师傅的声音传了过来，由远及近。我不禁一慌，下意识第一件事情竟是把手里的东西藏起来。再一想，藏什么？有什么见不得人的？我和继科儿一同长大，出门在外那个兄弟给另一个写信，难道不是最正常的事情吗。这有什么好藏的，有什么需要藏的。  
我在做什么。  
瞬间恢复好心情，我对推门进来的大师父说，没什么，师父，继科一个人在思过崖想必闷得紧了，我把嵩山这些事情给他写一写。  
也好。大师父眯着眼睛笑。龙啊，你们两个一起长大的，现在山上师兄们走的走，也就你能管的了他了。说着叹了口气。  
我都明白，师父。继科脾气秉性都是上好的，只是处事激进疏慢了一点。慢慢会好的，会的。  
我这么微笑着和大师父说。可是会吗？我不确定。我知道他的现在，他的过去，却不十分放心他的未来。我想，大抵是他自己都不知道，他的未来要想什么吧。我这么想着，只听见耳边师父说，“未来的华山派，就要交给你们了。”  
我心里一颤抖。连忙打起十二分精神说，师父，您想多了。且不说还有师兄们日后没准会回来继续把华山发扬光大呢。我们还年轻，还等着您给我们煮面条呢，啊。  
大师父笑了笑，却没说话，背过身走了。我看到了他的身影，已经不再是当年那个好看的光风霁月的让人想哭的大师父了。  
那我们还是当年漂亮的跟小姑娘一样的小狼狗，和脾气温顺的龙师兄吗？  
第二天，我把信寄了出去。迎面碰上个嵩山小师妹，好奇地问，“这位师兄，昨夜可是我嵩山派照顾不周，床不好睡？黑眼圈都出来了。”  
我笑笑，没。  
4.  
度日如年。他并未给我回信。  
还好，终于回到了华山。  
走的时候还是初春，转眼，都到盛夏了。我准备回到屋子里收拾。我给满山的人都带了礼物，当然，包括他。我想，他应该也是无聊的很吧。毕竟，没人陪他喂招，没人穿错衣服，没人给他递水，没人睡觉的时候一起说梦话，没人挑战他的洁癖。如果换作是我，那么我真的会无聊疯的。  
到现在都已经多少年了？左手右手大概不过如此。江湖广阔，总是要有两个人相伴相携，才好闯荡。  
我这么想着。走近了。近了。  
却听见一阵鲜亮的歌声飞跃屋顶直冲我脑门。依稀听见有几声，“姊妹.....上山采茶去.....”*。  
是小师妹。  
我推开门，看到继科和当初险些被刺伤的小师妹坐在一起。两个人脸上都带着笑容。看到我回来，小师妹兴冲冲的冲了上来，龙师兄，你终于回来啦！你不知道，这段时间，我可想你可想你可想你了。喏，刚摘的果子，吃！  
继科招风耳耳朵尖红了，干什么呢你，和师兄没大没小的，你怎么就不知道喊我师兄呢，啊？  
你们肯定不知道，我全程，笑的都很灿烂。

——该处引自 金庸 《笑傲江湖》。


	5. 5.空山

【5.空山】  
1.  
我下山的时候，山下桃花开得正好。我上山的时候，山上桃花开得正好。  
看样子，我没错过这个春天。我倒是很满意很满意的。继科大概也是很满意很满意的。即使他去了思过崖呆了那么久，可是他依旧很开心。我知道这开心，一部分是因为练剑有所得，一部分是因为终于找到了新的玩伴。  
小师妹她聪明灵慧，声音像百灵鸟一样，叽叽喳喳的喊着，“师兄师兄快来呀，皓师兄要娶亲了！“那个被小继科儿欺负的大白师兄，终于要娶亲了。  
师傅们知道这件事情之后觉得十分开心，带着我们下山去看他。我们进门的时候，旁边跟进来个穿青布衣的青年剑客，一言不发。  
”一拜天地！“  
”二拜高堂！”  
”夫妻对拜！”  
宾客都散去后，师哥和他美貌的娘子进了洞房，我们也打算去歇息的时候，我们又一次见到了那个剑客。继科按捺不住心里的好奇，问马大姐，师兄，这是谁啊。  
马大姐笑眯眯的说，那人，江湖人称杀神啊。  
2.  
原来那就是杀神啊。我曾经从无数人口中听过这个称号。年少成名桀骜得很，做事亦正亦邪。小的时候去武当拜师学艺，半个月不到愤而折剑从而被赶出师门。  
老子就是亡命徒！  
自此江湖少了个小道士，多了个杀神。  
他曾经孤身一人灭了一个帮派，也曾杀上过明教黑木崖救兄弟。所有人对他的描述，都是凛凛月光下，一个双目圆睁的剑客，背后一片血光闪烁。我很难想象，这样的人物，是怎么认识我的脾气温和，做事一板一眼的皓师哥的。我们谁也不知道。随即，我开始担心这个人来做什么。  
我问马大姐，不用拦着他吗？  
不用，马大姐微微一笑。若是他是来杀人的，那么谁也讨不到便宜，如今这样，可见是好好想来为你师兄贺喜的。  
那如果，我是说如果，他真的是来讨命的呢？  
你以为我之前没问过你皓师哥？他那么万全的人。  
那他说什么？  
他说，便让他杀我去。  
我心头一震，便让他杀去，一命一命，倒是干净。  
3.  
月光下青衣剑客，一支竹笛，在新房外，吹的是我从未领略过得风景，声音绵长又决绝。背后许小三儿跟着倒是唱了起来。  
一两祝你手边多银财，二两祝你方寸永不乱。  
花枝还招酒一盏，祝你娇妻佳婿配良缘。  
许小三一把好嗓子唱什么都有模有样，这么一听，这歌还真是好歌。  
这歌叫什么？我问。  
性空山。  
空山新雨后，天气晚来秋。继科儿倒是出声问了，这么个喜庆的歌为什么要配这个名字？我不说话，心里却想，你觉得这歌很喜庆吗？一个人只能站在暗处，满手鲜血凝视着站在阳光下的另外一个。  
他们之间肯定有只有自己知道的那些故事。可是今日今时并不适合说出来的那些故事。我这么想着，许小三倒是先替我接上了后面的歌。  
半醒半醉日复日，无风无雨年复年。风流子弟曾少年，多少老死江湖间。他笑着、唱着，二狗子，你还觉得这歌喜庆吗？  
够了，不要再唱了。我不知哪来的勇气拽起了继科的手。我说，我们一辈子也不要这样。我不知道他听没听懂，但是他说，好。  
那就这样吧，我们能同气连枝、同生共死、同心同德。只要是一起的事情，在这偌大的江湖，也不会太过孤单和寂寞。  
这是我第一次，对江湖这个地方产生那么强烈的感受。  
（性空山：出自陈粒《性空山》 *）


	6. 6.一线

1.  
我从嵩山回来后，又和师父一起赶去给师兄送贺礼。前前后后算来已经是六月有余了，我这才开始练武。  
来呀！继科儿在阳光下裸着上半身，左肩的翅膀好似要飞起来一样。几个师弟纷纷不甘落后，脱了上衣一起练了起来。  
小胖，你看你那样，还脱衣服呢。许大蟒像长臂猿猴一样搂过人家小孩儿。  
年轻真好啊，不对，我也没老。拎起剑来，我兴致勃勃加入战局。拆了数十回合，我渐渐有些吃不消继科儿神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的路数。看样子，这段时间这小子又霸道了不少。我却不甘心，不是因为对方是张继科－－正相反，我反而十分庆幸是他。  
我只是难过，为什么我不能超越自己呢，明明每一步都精打细算好了，却好像总是差了点什么。大师父把我叫到一旁，龙啊，不必惊慌。继科儿的路数就是如此。不是你不好，也不是他太好，只不过是这个时候，就该这样。我都看得一清二楚。  
我本能的觉得师父是在安慰我，我晓得的，师父，没关系。  
师父看着我，终究也就说了几句话就走了。远处传来他训斥几个师弟的声音，小子，你以为你就可以狂了吗？好好回去练！  
我不懂得，装作懂得。  
2.  
就这么过了几个月，继科儿终是练剑的时候不小心摔下了山坡。大师母给他包扎，嘱咐他不要乱跑。我也跟师弟们去看了他，看他依旧生龙活虎的样子，我放下心来。第二日是我的生辰，原本以为就这么过去了呢，我没想到，回到了房间看见了本该去养伤的继科儿。  
你小子受了伤还敢随便乱跑，我笑着，随意要掀开他的外衫。他却似乎有意无意的按下了我的手。  
有什么好看的，他说，全是绷带。  
我拍拍他头，说，好，我不看。你不去在大师母哪里好好歇息，过来干什么？  
他摸出一个上次他摔坏了的泥人出来。  
因为是你生辰啊。  
他干净的像孩子一样的眼睛戳伤了我的心底，荡漾出来血液的滋味居然是甜蜜的腥膻。我竟有些害怕那样惨痛的天真无邪，索性别过头，不去看他。师兄给我做的点心，甜的，你应该喜欢。  
我取来给他吃，他吃着，笑的像个孩子。其实无论多大，到今天为止，他一直都是孩子。油灯下他的眼睛黑黑亮亮的，脸上虽然还带着伤痛的憔悴，可是脸庞并不似普通男子一般刚硬，反而有一点玲珑的细致。  
我开玩笑说，继科儿，咱俩长相应该换一下。  
换什么呀换，他满不在乎的啃着点心说，白脸的都是曹操。  
啧，你原来可比我白。  
你晒不黑呀。晒黑有什么可怕的。  
其实相由心生，并没有什么错。因为我怕的东西太多了。我怕黑，我怕孤单，我怕事事无法完满，我什么都怕，唯独不怕未来会发生什么。我一切都万分笃定，因为我是马龙。  
纵使在最黑暗的时光中，我也能逼迫自己走向另一处光芒。世事如局，等待着人一步一步，步步为营。可是我从未想到，不对，是想到了却没有预料到，有个人用满不在乎的遍体鳞伤拆开自己和别人面前的迷宫。他对人说着最无邪的谎言，那些我最在乎的，他却从未计较过。  
他却从未想过这样的他，会给别人的生命带来多少的惊涛骇浪。  
此刻心里有一个愤怒的声音说，他怎么可以这样！  
但是很快另外一个声音说，他当然可以这样。  
因为他是张继科啊。  
有我在，容他任性，容他冷淡，容他无理取闹，容他孤高耿直，容他玩世不恭，容他这些与那些。  
回过头，我再独自一人。  
3.  
深夜里他沉沉的睡去了，我却醒着，大睁着眼睛，突然有些什么想说一样却什么也说不出。给自己的生辰留个纪念吧，我这么想着，摸出床边一把小刀，幼稚的在床头看不到的地方歪歪扭扭的刻下了一条小龙和一只小老虎。  
如果以后被时间折磨的太过不堪，总有什么替我记着现在的这一切。我终于明白，那天练武大师父语重心长的说，张继科，只有张继科来战胜。  
迷迷糊糊睡了一夜，梦里都是黑暗的山路。我一盏一盏点起火把点燃了前方的夜，但是总有我点不到的灯，总有我看不到的路。  
后来才知道，半夜我梦游，把全山的灯都给点了。师弟们罚我给他们做了三天饭。


	7. 7.莲子

1.  
爹，后来呢？  
哪有那么多然后，睡吧，不省心的小子，好不容易回家一趟。  
我叫马殷，我爹叫马龙，华山一等一的好手，江湖人称霸天龙。  
他把我送去了他当年练武的华山，如今是我回家探亲的日子。我下山的时候大师祖对我说，小红驹儿，若是可以，把你爹劝回来吧，玩那么久，也是时候收心了。  
我点点头，好啊，那师祖您可要给我讲他以前的事。  
发福了的大师祖揉揉眼睛，背着手儿，说好，你劝动了，回来我不止给你讲你爹以前的故事，还给你煮面。  
我在家的时候，我爹他经常给我讲他和他那个张师弟从前的故事，给我讲从前张师弟净与人好勇斗狠，五味爱甜，五色喜玄。日常撩猫逗狗的故事自不必提，单说那练剑摔下山去、半夜偷吃别人点心，还喜欢逗弄山上的小师妹事情，我就已经听了千八百回。  
窗外的棠花年年一如既往盛开，两个少年每天同吃同住，情好日密。只是，每次故事都停留在他二人过十八岁生辰的时候。我再问后来，我爹就总说，不可说，不可说。  
所以故事永远停止在了那个晚上。  
他又不是和尚！  
我非常不爽。  
可是他不说，我也不能问。  
2.  
后来我上了山，慢慢就从几个师叔师伯那里听到了关于他们两个的故事。  
许师父一边挽着剑花削木头球说，他们两个当年成天厮混在一起。明明我才是你爹的亲师弟，明明老子才是！！结果你爹就向着二狗子，就想着他。啥好玩意都给他留着。哼。  
后面许师母遥遥的喊了一句，赶紧的，我给你弄到了你最喜欢的戏班子的座位，下个月你生辰咱俩下山看去啊。  
许师父屁颠屁颠就跑了。  
方师父笑眯眯的啃着桃，你爹他当年呀，长得特别乖，但是贼别扭。明明说不练了，他非得自己再练一个时辰，腰都扭了。去个嵩山费劲整一坛子腌黄瓜，还嘴硬说是人小师傅送的。得了，不跟你说了，我得泡妞去了。  
满山谁不知道啊，他一喝花酒，就醉成一条狗。  
樊师父依然软乎乎的，嫩嫩的，逼我叫他哥。  
樊哥说，那俩人当年最宠我，你爹当时贼喜欢摸我脑袋，你张师父也喜欢。当时张师父还说呢，哎，小胖子，等你功成名就，咱俩就杀下山去，我给你牵马，你给我扛剑，怎么样？  
怎么样，怎么样，当然好啊。  
春风得意马蹄疾，一朝踏尽长安花。  
可是现在，那个少年去哪里了。  
我慢慢知道了，我爹他口中张师弟是江湖上那个早早就退隐的绝杀虎。绝杀虎年少成名，血气凛凛，在江湖中昙花一现，一场五岳论剑上灭掉了所有门派的威风。而后违命下山，孤身一人灭了半个魔教。  
而后，江湖上，再也没有他的影子。  
这晚，当我正要想办法怎么跟我爹说起这件事情的时候，我爹又来墨迹我给我讲睡前故事。不同的是，这次我问到了底。  
然后呢？  
我爹想了想，你真的要知道？  
真的。  
好，你既然要听下去，那我便给你讲下去。  
  
3.  
我本以为他会郑重其事说些严肃的不得了的事，谁知他只是去倒了壶甜汤，一口一口喝着给我接着讲。  
他说，其实那个时候开始，是我人生中最不知所措的时候。继科儿一天比一天强，渐渐炫目的夺走了所有人的目光。我并不怨恨，相反，我很开心那是他。我只是十分懊恼，为什么我不能是那个和他一起的人。  
为什么我会是落在后面的那个人。  
大师父说我性子太温柔，温柔的近乎胆怯。  
我苦笑，却越发自虐一样的练习。转眼到了五岳论剑的时候，师父带着我们两个又上了嵩山。  
然而那时我不知道，继科儿那年我生辰的时候，本来腰伤未愈，后又下山上山给我庆生折腾那么一阵子，坐下了毛病。我只是像一个正常的青年人一样，跃跃欲试。  
可是我还是几乎落败，我步步为营的打法太过犹豫不决。对方几乎挑落我长剑的那一刻－－－  
看剑！  
阳光下一个鲜红色的身影跳将下来，剑剑取人要害。继科儿的剑招凌厉逼人，对方根本招架不住。  
晚上回去我才知道拼那一场前，他为了不再受腰伤所累，把自己几个要穴都点住了。而后因为时间过长筋脉阻塞，即使医好了，此后难有寸进。  
你这是何必？  
他像当年一样攀在我肩上迷迷糊糊的说，我要漂亮的赢你呀。  
我才发现很多事情原来都是从来我以为。我从来以为是我照顾他，包容他。  
好，既然他只要我看他言笑晏晏，我便只装作看到他言笑晏晏。既然他只想看我长乐无忧，我便只装作每日长乐无忧。既然他只愿和我打，我便只愿和他打。  
即使他不是完全为我，可是能为他做些什么，我也愿意。  
4.  
可是他大概是不愿意的。  
不然，五岳论剑之后，他也不会下了山去再也没有回来。我只是远远的听说，他上了许多门派，打败了许多人。那么多那么多，我都记不清。但是还有他的消息，也算是很好很好。  
然后，突然在一个瞬间，戛然而止。那年他灭了半个黑木崖后，就在也没有他的消息。  
江湖上从此没有了绝杀虎的风采。  
他留给我那么多问题，我再也没有得到答案。  
比如当初，你为什么要再也不吃糖了？  
比如当初，你为什么要和小师妹打那一架？  
比如当初，你为什么要即使把自己后半辈子搭进去，也要赢那么一场？  
比如你对...........  
我明明记得，他那天下山前都好好的，还跟我说，马龙啊，师哥啊，你其实特别厉害。  
真的？  
真的，没骗人。  
他为什么要那么骄傲，骄傲到一旦再不能有完美，便选择离开。  
原来他夸我，给个甜枣，是为了让我安心的接受，他不回来的事实。  
5.  
我一直在等他。  
我下了山，不惜一切代价拼命在江湖上展露头角。出乎意料的顺利，华山派的名头在继科儿搅和一通之后变得如雷贯耳。渐渐的，江湖上传开了霸天龙的名声。  
可是我还是没有再见过他。  
我一直以为他死了。不然他这样要强的人，怎么能不出来再与我一战？还好我遇到了你母亲。她爱笑，烧一手好菜，清新可爱的像山间流水。  
成亲的那天，我把消息传开，像当年王皓师兄一样在外面等着。等啊等，等到天黑等到天明，只收到了一封信。  
百年好合，早生贵女。  
我一下子就看出来是他。当年开玩笑的时候我与他曾经约好要做亲家。我要生儿子，然后我儿子就可以娶你姑娘啦，哈哈哈。好好好，那我就努力生女儿。女儿多乖啊。  
所以他还是没有忘掉的？  
我想起了王皓师兄成亲的时候，那个名叫杀神的剑客站在门外。我突然就那么懂了他当时的心情。真奇怪，明明我才是等待的那个人啊。大概两个人之间，总有些莫名其妙的亏欠。  
成家，立业，我和你娘生了你。  
虽然你是个儿子。  
看到你那一瞬间，我觉得什么都可以放下。无论前尘过往如何，新的生命就是新的延续。我收敛了棱角，把以前的事物都存放在心里，安安分分的生活了下来。  
可是我还是一时半会不想回山，就让我且任性两年吧，起初我实在不知道如何去面对没有这个人的华山，后来就不是这样了。  
我从前的时候亏欠人太多，人也欠我不少。既然可以坦坦荡荡，何必再回去自寻烦恼。  
后来，我渐渐的也淡忘了他。  
6.  
所以这就是后来。  
后来呢。后来呢。小红驹儿，你问什么后来呢。这个结局，你满意吗，我安安稳稳的过日子到了今天，做你母亲的好丈夫，做你的好父亲，未来还要回山接着将华山武功发扬光大，做他们的好师兄好徒弟。  
可是张继科，你现在在哪里，你告诉我，你满意吗。  
这样，你满意了吗，满意了吗？  
我不敢搭话，看到我爹对着窗外的月亮揉了眼睛。他大概不是在问我，而是在问那个遥远的鲜活在他记忆的张师弟。他讲的这些事情，我却有些迷惑。到底哪些是真？哪些是假？  
少年不惧岁月长，少年这两个字给多少事情一个光辉的借口。什么都可以说是少年轻狂，可是真正的事情大约，也不是我们看到的这个样子。  
我说，爹，那你想不想听听，我的这两年？没等到他回答，我自动自觉说了起来。  
山上的花还是那样，可是大师祖和几位师父已经不常带我们在下面练武。现在带着我们的，是樊哥和方师父。他们都很好很好，带着我去你当年的地方看了好几次。  
少林寺的承清师父曾来拜谒，他对师祖说曾有个无赖剑客上少林拜访，和他脾气甚投，问之却只说是华山一小徒。  
他们说，你小时候其实也挺熊的，但是你没告诉我。你小时候跟几个师哥开玩笑差点让人家把裤子都输光，问题就这样大师祖还说你乖。  
我没有见过真正的你们小时候，你们一直只活在别人嘴里，别人眼中。可是我寻到了你们当时刻在墙上的字迹，你们当年练剑的刻痕。我还寻到了，不，是张师伯的女儿自己上了山来。  
她有一样睡不醒的眼睛，一样白皙的皮肤，她见到我的第一件事是说，她要替她爹，把他当年未曾完成的梦想完成。我们现在每天一起练剑，一起念书，日子过得很快活。  
爹，你未曾写完的故事，总会有人有机会写完的。  
我看到了我爹的平静就那么突然被打破。但是我不愿意去打扰他。新交旧友，半生你我，不是谁一两句话就可以结束的。有些问题，还是让他亲自去问吧。  
半晌，他轻轻说了一句，我们一家回华山，明天就回去。  
明天就回去。  
“莲子清如水，怜子情如水。”


	8. 番外·杀团·橘生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 橘生淮南为橘，生于淮北为枳。

1.  
金陵城里有条青石板的街，街角左拐的第三条巷子里震天的切肉声音。屠夫在这里开店，屠夫在这里杀猪。屠夫心无旁骛，屠夫义无反顾。屠夫是个快乐的屠夫，屠夫是个好看的屠夫。  
屠夫每天天亮的时候起床，收拾店铺、杀猪、切肉。街坊都喜欢去他的店铺，绝不欺客。闲来无事，他喜欢泡壶茶，搂着自己的猫儿，坐在大榆树下的摇椅里，晃啊晃啊，就是一个好梦。  
一日，来了一个不速之客，年纪轻轻，眉目英朗中带着沧桑。杀神，好久不见。  
屠夫面上还是懒散，心里却暗叫不好。  
什么杀神，我们店太小，容不下你这尊大佛。  
年轻人就说了三句话。  
华山派张继科，王皓的师弟。  
久仰杀神大名。  
我想听你和我王师兄的故事。  
2.  
屠夫以前不是屠夫，是剑客。大家不知道他本名叫什么，索性就叫他杀神了。年少成名桀骜得很，做事亦正亦邪。小的时候去武当拜师学艺，半个月不到愤而折剑从而被赶出师门。  
老子就是亡命徒！  
自此江湖少了个小道士，多了个杀神。  
他曾经孤身一人灭了一个帮派，也曾杀上过明教黑木崖救兄弟。所有人对他的描述，都是凛凛月光下，一个双目圆睁的剑客，背后一片血光闪烁。  
可是也少有人知道屠夫的身世。  
屠夫本来也是好人家的孩子，爹娘从魔教金盆洗手之后，就过着普通人的日子。然而世事总不可能太美满的－－牵扯进教中一则陈年事中，寻仇的人找上门杀了他爹娘，又烧了他的家、把他赶到街上去做乞丐。小小的小杀神哪有人教他什么正义，对他好的人，就是好，对他不好的人，那就杀无赦。若不是遇上了王皓，不是报了父母之仇，今天的他是什么样子，谁知道。  
屠夫把张继科这个曾经的绝凶虎请进了门。  
3.  
王皓当年下山的时候，是秋天。橘子的季节。  
年少的王皓敦厚肃整唯独没办法的是口腹之欲。一嗜鲜果，二嗜荤腥。山上的时候大师傅管他管的太严，这不让他吃那也不让他吃，说胖了就不好练剑了。下山了，王皓看见摊子上卖的堆成山的橘子，鲜黄鲜黄的橘子。他想起了丰足，想起了山上的万千灯火，想起了丰收，想起了，自己好久没有痛快吃过橘子了。  
老板！来二斤！最甜的！  
于是一代大侠出山的时候吃着一袋子橘子。行路至半程，天色不早。王皓心大，不是一般人能比的－－何况路上那些小喽啰也奈何不了这个华山大弟子。结果就真让他给碰上了，这是家黑店。到半夜，王皓突然听到门外兵戈声大作。等到一切都安静下来，门突然被推开，一个剑眉星目的年轻剑客背着剑匆匆进来－－可曾损了财物不......  
王皓正在那儿吃白天不曾吃光的橘子，敢问您说的财物是什么？橘子吗？  
相互道过名号，请得这位爱吃橘子的华山大师兄下得楼来－－那个时候的杀神还没像如今这么出名。楼下横七竖八躺了一地的人，俩人居然也不在乎。  
小酌几杯，压压惊？还是华山大师兄王皓先说的。杀神从没遇见过这么胆大的受害者，反倒气势上弱了一筹，好，好啊。  
说话居然结巴上了。  
多谢杀兄出手相助。王皓先干为敬。  
杀神跟着喝，不一会儿酒量颇小的他就醉了。出主意的王皓也并不能喝，喝的也醉醺醺的，但是还留着几分灵台清明。  
嗝……你，你是谁……  
老子打死你……老子，老子是杀神……  
我……没问你外号，我问你本名，你叫什么呀。  
迷迷糊糊间，少年杀神想起来自己爹娘还在的时候。也就只有爹娘知道唤他小名，后来爹爹被害死了，娘也死了。没人再唤他小名了。他再也不是孩子了。他一身戾气，他满眼仇恨，再没有人呼唤他那么温柔的名字，玉郎。  
玉郎，我叫玉郎。  
好的呀，我叫王皓，皓月的皓，我娘小时候叫我....叫我团子....  
哦……你，你长得，挺像月……月亮的……脸又白……又圆……  
两个萍水相逢喝的酩酊大醉的年轻人，一个略无心事，一个满腹心事。天亮了，该启程了，王皓也不知道哪里来的想法，说，结伴而行，可好？  
杀神愣了一愣，说，好。  
4  
屠夫正讲着，跑进来个小姑娘。屠夫的手抬起又放下，惊讶的看着对面这个年轻的侠客。小姑娘脆生生喊，爹，我饿。  
你家的？  
嗯。  
多大了？屠夫挠挠头，问。  
五岁还是六岁罢，记不得了。霸天虎也挠挠头，傻傻的露出了不好意思的笑容，依稀有点少年的模样。喏，自己还是个娃娃，就当了父亲。  
瞅你这当爹的。屠夫笑骂，孩子他妈呢？  
走了。  
屠夫哦了一声，心知不该再问下去，给那小姑娘塞了块糖。  
这不是我的孩子，霸天虎放下杯子，十分平静的说。遇到一个寡妇死了，天可怜见的留下这么个小姑娘。我看和我有缘分，不然留着也被人欺负。有我一口吃的，总不至于饿到她。屠夫眯了眼睛，十分随意的撩起衣襟下摆把猫放在自己肚皮上，猫儿舒服的躺在屠夫身上。  
小姑娘也不说话，安安静静的坐在一边。  
何况……我有个朋友，他也想要个女儿。我不能履约已然是不仁，且能寄托一点情思……就寄托一点吧。张继科眉眼之间赫然有点哀伤，再一细看好像又没有。  
那你怎么不去找他？屠夫问。  
那你怎么不去找他？张继科问。  
俩人泄了气，松了口。沉默了半天，小姑娘吃了一块糖，觉得好吃，瞅着还不好意思再要。屠夫看着小姑娘亮亮的眼睛，掏了一个袋子。喏，吃吧。一边问张继科，你那朋友……也是华山派的？  
张继科点点头。嗯，我师兄。他和大师兄，就是皓哥有点像。  
屠夫点点头，你们华山派，从上到下都是那一个做派，清风明月瞅着像小白脸一样，其实心里啊，倔着呢。  
张继科低了头，嗯，是，都倔着呢。倔的自欺欺人，倔的不肯两全。  
5.  
嗳，不两全这词儿用的好。我和你师兄吧，那是一个好。他刚下山的时候啥也不懂，知道吗，是老子我教他怎么跟街边儿的叫花子搭话、怎么从店家那儿多打一角的酒。当然，也是他跟我说，到底桂花儿开的时候漫天什么颜色。他教我怎么活，我教他怎么生。  
虽然我不懂他，他也不懂我，但是这些事儿都很有用。他要做一代大侠，我要报我的家仇。  
我们一同结伴行走江湖的时候，我时常会消失几天，对他说，在这等我。他永远嘱咐我的是，平安回来。  
我嘴上答应，心里却总不当一回事儿。亡命亡命，我这条命都可以送给人，只求亲手了结仇人。起先你师兄不知道，看着我身上这些血迹，往往都大摇其头。  
后来他知道了这些事情，居然对我大发雷霆。你不要命了？活着不好么？  
我说，活着好，可是我没有办法好好活着。  
那你不能换一种方式？  
不能。我和他一样倔强。  
谁知他背着我摸上了黑木崖，困在里面，生生没了半条命。我不顾一切上了崖顶，血洗了半个魔教，才将他救出来。他半身血在我背后躺着，我却不知该说什么。有些人呆在一起，会受伤的。  
我不怕我死，我怕和我再共处几日，他会死。他是光风霁月的侠客，我是阴沟里最见不得光的老鼠。待他伤好了，我给他把四周店里的桔子都买下来了，便与他说了决绝。  
你走吧，咱俩不是一道人。你吃你的橘子去，我砍我的大刀去。我说，我手里钱也够。我还要报仇呢，你别和我来往了。  
屠夫曾经拿剑、如今拿刀的手在半空中晃了晃，比了比。喏，橘子有这么多。  
我其实原来吧……原来挺好奇为啥大师兄会和你来往的，张继科说。  
你不也是一样么？屠夫说。  
什么？  
屠夫笑，你不是和他一样吗。我心里揣着不安分，看见个光亮吧，无论多远都要抓住。要么，这辈子多难过。  
6.  
他现在，怎么样？  
你说我师兄啊，挺好的，生了孩子，出门名号也是响的。就是这几年胖的有些惨不忍睹，嫂嫂每天都揪着他耳朵说，我怎么就嫁了你这么个吃货。  
这些我都知道了。  
那你问个屁？  
屠夫不正面回答，却问，你那个兄弟呢？  
张继科说，哦，成亲了，生孩子了，好像还是个男孩。  
屠夫拍着猫，嗳，说起来矫情得很。当年你师兄结婚的时候，我还心里不舒服去了，还吹了个笛子。张继科噗嗤笑了，哈哈哈。小姑娘噗嗤笑了，哈哈哈。  
笑什么，你说，以后就我一人了，刀山火海也就我一个了，我还不能心里不舒服一个？  
好好好，可以可以，他结婚的时候我也酸不拉几的写了个帖子，祝他早日生个女儿给我家儿子当媳妇，可是他生了个儿子，我这是个姑娘，不爽。张继科拍着手儿说，你那笛声还挺好听的，我师弟说，好像叫性空山？  
啊呗，性空山。屠夫说，难为你这么多年都还记着。  
哪是我想记着啊……张继科叹了口气。我们当年，原是要把你当做反面典型来着。他口口声声跟我说，咱俩一定不要像你俩这样，到最后落个里外不是人。  
两个人相对而坐，有些尴尬。  
这么多年，你知道为什么今天你还能在金陵城里杀你的猪，没有寻仇的人来吗？别瞅你那肚子，不是你吃胖了！是我那傻师哥，暗地里把这些事儿都给你收了尾巴。张继科慢条斯理的说着，屠夫却神游太空，想到了曾经两个人开玩笑说，要专门养猪，一个吃肉，一个吃脆骨。  
他还吃脆骨吗？屠夫问。  
什么？张继科问。  
没什么。  
7.  
屠夫在城外养了群猪，每次出城看猪的时候，屠夫都十分的开心。你们慢慢吃啊，屠夫喂着猪们。慢慢吃，吃的白白胖胖的，然后就……就可以怎么样呢？  
被杀掉卖掉，变成一块任人宰割的肉。  
当年的时候，屠夫还是玉郎，大侠还是王皓。玉郎就喜欢看王皓坐在那里吃东西，瓜果梨桃，酒池肉林。  
你再吃，又白又胖，就跟小猪一样了，年轻的屠夫，哦不，玉郎这么对王皓说。  
那你会宰了我吗？王皓一本正经的啃着排骨。  
那哪儿能啊，玉郎如同一个普通的顽童一样嬉皮笑脸的对着啃排骨的白胖子说，您我可宰不动。  
你说我沉，我跟你拼了。王皓操起剑就是一个长虹贯日。  
阿玉连忙过了几招。爷爷您以后随便吃，想吃大肉吃大肉，想吃脆骨吃脆骨，我以后给你养猪还债，把你造的这些孽都还了成吗？  
这还差不多。  
站在院子里，拿着猪食筐，屠夫陷入了迷惘。结果，也不知谁还了谁的孽，谁造了谁的劫。  
屠夫摇摇头，着像了着像了。低下头，他用最温柔的眼神看着那些小猪。慢慢吃，长得白白胖胖的，然后就可以去享福了。  
至于残忍，让它去活在未来和过去罢。从来没听说过哪个大活人他妈还被尿憋死的－－说了句粗口，屠夫自己都笑了。  
突然有种冲动，他站在猪圈里就喊出来了。  
“王皓！你个猪！”  
“王皓！你个猪！“  
“猪！”  
这一刹他仿佛站在黑木崖顶端，面对的是深渊万丈，背后血流成河，而他只是为了等待一个傻子，一个满口仁义道德，清风明月的傻子。  
满院子鸡飞狗跳，一地鸡毛琐碎的寻寻常常。  
屠夫笑的很开怀。  
8.  
张继科带着小姑娘走了。他只是为了把当年所有的谜题解开，来证明自己不再是个孩子。下一个是什么谜，谁也不知道。  
屠夫倚着门口看着，没有问更多的话，莫问来路，莫问去处。反正他想知道的都已经知道了，以后的事情以前的事情，自己的事情别人的事情，都没关系了。如今的他有一间铺子，有几个小伙计，乡下还有一群小猪。他长得眉目英朗，街口李婆子总给他做媒，他老拒绝。不能让人家姑娘跟我受苦，他认真的说，万一有天谁来找我，不能让人家偿命。  
人以为他在开玩笑，可是并没有。  
秋天到了啊－－屠夫抹了抹汗，把铺子交给了自己的小伙计。好好看着啊，他横眉怒目，信不信我削你！然后溜达到卖橘子的摊位旁边。  
来二斤橘子。甜吗？  
甜！个顶个的甜！  
屠夫摇了摇头，拍拍自己有些腆出来的肚子，摆摆手指，酸的，我要酸的。  
多酸？  
越酸越好。  
一布袋酸橘子落在了屠夫手上。  
我究竟是谁呢？是屠夫？杀神？还是玉郎？屠夫这么暗暗的问着自己－－可是若如此纠结，那么屠夫也便不是屠夫自己了。  
是了，今朝有刀，有酒，有肉，有橘子。  
官道上马蹄尘土渐次飞落，袍角散落扬起间有少年少女风姿英发打马而过。和光同色的飞尘搅着歌声发酵成故事和选择。大榆树下屠夫远远的抱着膀子看着，好像看到了少年的那个自己，还有自己的那个少年。听说他家孩子，今年也该念书了罢？  
屠夫抱着自家的猫咪，来，喵啊，爹教你念。屠夫无比有耐心的哄着自己的猫咪，如同对待和自己最亲密的孩子。  
一年好景君须记，最是橙黄橘绿时。  
猫咪睁着琉璃珠一样的大眼睛，喵呜打了个哈欠。  
天凉了。


	9. 番外·蟒彦·同心

1.  
许昕衔着一叶草，坐在思过崖的巨石边遥望远远的天。若是被大师父发现他惫懒，那就真要在上面呆个十天半月了。  
于是许昕跳下石头，向崖下走去，一边走，一边嘴里胡乱唱着自编的小调。上面现有两个师兄，下面还带着一堆师弟闹闹腾腾，许昕俨然一个大顽童。虽不比两个师兄年少时一同长大的情谊，许昕倒是行事自由许多。他家本就是习武世家，当初大师父看他天赋根骨奇佳，于是做主收下了他，于是十三岁的许昕便拜上了华山剑派。  
少年心性，相比和一天到晚和年画上童子一样的马师兄相处，许昕倒是更喜欢张继科，因为张继科更加有人的鲜活气儿－－他赤膊练武，肩臂上的雄鹰纹身似乎是能飞起来一样。许昕眼神不是很好，张继科喊许昕瞎子，许昕不甘示弱，农家都有说法，贱名好养活，于是二狗子二狗子的就叫上来。每次看到张继科带着许昕满山跑，马龙就会一本正经叫他，继科儿，老二，稳重点，一会师父来了，又要说你了。  
师父经常喜欢训斥他，整日嬉戏玩乐，不务正业。许昕悄悄低下了头，旁边一同垂首站立的自然还有张继科。张继科偷着瞄了他一眼，手里比划了几个手势。  
－－一会后山，带你摸鱼去。  
许昕悄悄摆摆手。  
－－－你上次摸的鱼，烤来一点都不好吃。  
师父把他俩的小动作都收在了眼里，一人想赏一个爆栗，左看看，是自己亲自收来的天赋高超的小徒弟，另一个.....另一个是自小跟他长大、他和小辉儿带着在院子里看桂花的二狗子。大师父捂着脑袋挥挥手，叫两个小徒弟退出去了。俩人出了门，互相对视一眼，吐吐舌头。  
这鸡飞狗跳的华山哟，总还是容得下几个小少年的容身之地的。  
2.  
华山也是招女徒的。  
不仅招女徒，华山女侠在武林名声赫赫。远了不说，就说近几年，张式一剑的张怡宁就是个例子。见过她的人都说，她的眼睛里是空的，然而也是热的。可华山上的宁师姐又和传闻中的不一样－－但是无论如何，也有不少人慕名而来，把自家姑娘送来学武。  
江湖儿女怎么能是个绣花枕头呢？  
这一日山上又有小师妹上山。许昕想叫上张继科去偷偷看，奈何张继科被马龙叫去，俩师兄不知道捣鼓点啥去，许昕只好摸摸鼻子，自己一个人去了。  
八尺男儿悄悄躲在大堂的屏风后面，许昕暗暗调整呼吸，看着二师父板着一张脸，跟新上山的小师妹们一条条讲规矩。蓦然屏风被打翻－－许昕，不好好读书练剑，在这儿做什么？  
许昕没想到自己早就暴露，只好乖乖的从后面绕出来。禀.....禀二师父，徒儿.....许昕急中生智，对，徒儿是来帮大师父取书的，本不愿打扰，既然您发现了，我拿了书就走。  
许昕想趁机脚底抹油溜之大吉，二师父却没有放过他的意思，反而把他拉到众人面前。叫师兄。  
拜见师兄！  
小姑娘们清脆的声音反而唬的许昕一愣，脸一红，原来上山下海的本事丢的一干二净，长手长脚完全不知道往哪里放好，只好摸摸头，师妹....师妹们好。  
二师父瞪了他一眼，顽劣至此，还不把看家本事拿出来，给师妹们做个榜样！  
是，师父。虽然老大不情愿，但是许昕依旧开始和二师父对招。二师父对他还是满意的－－然而越使到后面，许昕越是慌张。后面的招式他未曾熟练，二师父步步紧逼，许昕剑一脱手，咣当，正好砸在面前小师妹的脚前。  
许昕慌忙看向那师妹。  
那师妹一双水灵灵的大眼睛，一张苹果脸儿，竟然一点都不害怕。她弯腰替他拾起剑－－师兄，你的剑。  
3  
后来的事情许昕实在是记不清了。如斯羞愧，一个剑客把自己的剑给丢了算怎么回事呢？  
他被大师父罚了半月思过崖禁闭。张继科不说话，时常趁送饭摸上山来给他送点他平日喜欢吃的甜食一类。  
许昕接过，不说话。张继科叹口气，拍拍他的肩膀。  
又该一日送饭的时间，许昕正在石头屋里盘腿坐着闭目养神，听到有人前来，脚步轻快愉悦一路小跑，一点都不畏惧生人的样子。脚步行至门口反倒停了下来，规规矩矩的叩门。  
师兄，该用饭了！是那日的师妹。  
许昕为她开门，师妹大概是跑来的时候行的急了，一直抚着胸口喘着气。今日.....今日张师兄被大师父罚了，二师父就顺手唤了我来给你送饭。说着打开饭盒，一样一样为他说明，这是今天厨房做的好香干炒肉，这是新挖的竹笋…..  
虽只是几样家常小菜，但是经她巧手摆出来，似乎也有些不同之处－－总比那洁癖二狗子可爱。许昕真心实意的道了谢，又想起那日他误将剑掉落她面前的事情，又真心实意的道了歉。  
师兄别总唤我‘师妹’‘师妹’的呀，她嘻嘻一笑，摆弄了半天他剑上的璎珞，方才道。我也是有名字的，姓姚，单名一个彦字。只不知师兄你的名字？  
我......我叫许昕。许昕目光望向她摆弄着的璎珞，不由自主脱口而出，这是我亲手打的。  
许昕别的且不提，单这一双巧手，便让人羡慕。马龙时常托许昕雕刻些木人木球之类在屋里赏玩，张继科每次和许昕出游，必定先托他做些零碎物件。果不其然，那名唤姚彦的师妹眼前一亮。  
师兄好手艺！  
那，我做一个给你赔罪如何？  
4  
许昕在二师父那里过了明路，一路畅通无阻。二师父似乎甚是喜欢这个小徒弟，便细细嘱咐了好些话给他，叫他带着师妹，莫要再顽劣。话不多说许昕也知道。丢了剑已经是大耻辱了，他怎么再敢偷懒？每次都主动找师兄师弟喂招－－自然，还有小师妹。  
师妹却和他脾气相投。  
许昕也有许多小师弟，脾气各异，平日里少不了有什么矛盾，这里短了那里缺了。许昕无意间跟姚彦抱怨了几句，隔几日姚彦却送来一匣子点心，分门别类的标好了谁喜欢吃什么，竟是一点都不错的。  
许昕感念她细心，她只是笑，从背后又拿出一份大的。  
这个给你，师兄。  
许昕心里一下子就明朗了，笑着接过，揉揉师妹的头发。走，师兄带你摸鱼去。  
王皓师兄成亲的时候华山上上下下都去送了贺礼。许昕却没想到在夜半听了一首好曲儿，性空山。他跟着唱着，哼着，心里却一阵一阵的揪紧。该怎么形容这感觉，怕时间还是怕失去？  
我们，我们一定不要这样。  
暗夜里他心跳如鼓。遥远的听到她一声，“好。”  
似乎是心脏从喉咙一路下落，妥帖的回到了胸腔一样－－许昕长出了一口气。  
安稳日子似乎是什么时候结束的呢？好像又过了很久很久吧。他一只沉浸在喜悦和自己的生活里，全然没有关注别人的生活。只是直到五岳论剑之后的一日，日常向师父请安时，马龙突然白着一张脸，冲了进来。  
师父！师弟他！师弟他不见了。  
许昕看看自己，好好的在这里，再看各位师弟，也好好在这里。  
他脸色一白。  
张继科。  
5  
那段日子，是许昕记忆以来很难熬的日子。两个师兄一个把这江湖闹的翻江倒海然后不知所踪，一个着了魔一样，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛。  
山空了，留下来最大的是他。许昕去问师父，师父只摇头。大了，心思老人家不懂了哇。大师父这么说，就让他们去吧。  
许昕心里也不知道是个什么滋味，但是大师父看着他，眼底又泛起了欣慰的光。  
许昕哇。  
徒儿在。许昕丝毫不敢造次，只得深深叩首。  
你一直少年心性，我其实......一直以来是有些担忧的。但是小辉儿劝我，少年心性有少年的好。我今天才明白......小昕子。许昕，你啊，和姚彦好好的。  
是，师父。许昕再次深深拜谢，退了出去。  
他跑去找他的师妹。彦呀，彦。他唤。  
师兄，我在这儿呢。姚彦无奈的回头，这一段时间以来，只要他二人独处，许昕无事就喜欢唤她的名字，生怕她也如同两个师兄一样不见了。  
你说，如果.....如果我这一辈子，也不能变成两位师兄一样的人物，你要如何？  
该如何......就如何啊。姚彦理所当然地回答，师兄，我有没有告诉你，我认识你是什么时候？  
许昕说，不是那次，我把剑不小心掉在你面前？  
姚彦摇摇头，才不是呢。  
那天我跟着师姐们进门的时候，我的角度正好能看见屏风后面有个影子。我当时就在想，呀，谁家的孟浪子弟。师父把你拎出来的时候我才看清楚，原来也是个小小少侠。后来呀，我就自告奋勇接了给你送饭的活计，想看看，这样的少年究竟是什么样。  
所以呢......许昕有点迷惑。  
所以你看，我从来不是因为你是不是英雄好汉才中意你的，对不对？所以你要做英雄，就去做，没有也没关系。只要你愿意好好过日子，就好好过。  
那你该如何？许昕把问题又重复了一遍。  
我？姚彦认真的说，我便做你的师妹，师父的好徒弟，爹娘的好女儿。  
我便做姚彦，我便做我。  
6.  
睁眼已然岁月过。许昕衔着一叶草，坐在思过崖的巨石边遥望远远的天。  
如今，日子终于没那么飞快了。二狗子虽然不知道哪里去了，好在马师兄还在，下山成亲，听说还生了孩子，恩恩爱爱，羡煞旁人。  
再看华山上也是一片欣欣向荣。王皓师兄时不时会上山来，生生把樊振东师弟带成了一模一样的一个福娃娃。周雨在他哼小调的时候一路跟着学唱，一点都不顾及旁人的感受。  
日子依旧如流水，不肯半分停歇。  
许昕伸出手对着阳光，看它透过他指缝落在眼底‘。身旁草木葳蕤繁茂，就连大石也是他少年时经常坐的那块。  
他却不再只是他。  
山下熟悉的声音一层一层隔着云传上来。  
师兄！  
是姚彦。  
她依旧那样鲜丽活泼，脸庞上的婴儿肥退去了许多。你可忘记了吗！要和我一起去山下听新的折子戏的！  
这几年许昕渐渐又捡起来了当初好听曲儿的习惯。姚彦也放任他去，只不过每次出门办事，姚彦总不会如同戏文里那些女子演十八相送。  
师兄，她为他递上一杯酒。你是要做英雄的。  
许昕时常会想，若是他在江湖闯不出什么名堂，那该如何？虽不能如何，但心中却仍有遗憾。好在，他仍旧是少年，她依旧是少女。  
出门行事，也总有人敬他“神蟒”的名号。  
不知不觉，原来已经走到了这里了啊－－许昕满足的捂住脸。大概不是谁一辈子都能做传奇的罢，许昕不喜欢看话本子，但也晓得一二话本中常见的故事套路。他并未出生时天降神光，也并未遇到奇人教导。他只是普通的遇上了良师益友，普通的遇到了一个好姑娘。  
成家立业。是啊，许昕想，有些事情该是时候了。  
他的师妹沿着山路迎着他走上来，这一回合，该是许昕急切而热烈手指冰凉眼神灼热的走向，不，跑向他的归宿。  
这一刻，换我做她。


	10. 番外·獒·稚子

1.  
张继科是直到那次练剑从山坡上摔下去，才知道自己天生原是不适合习武的。  
那个时候，他是华山首徒，和马龙一起长大，约定好以后一起行侠仗义，惩奸除恶。每天闲了就去找师弟上树下河，假作小大人，实际上还是个小少年。  
事情发生的很突然。请来有名的正骨郎中在摸上他筋骨的那一刻，面色大变。  
可有不妥？大师父在一旁询问。郎中面色似有不豫，几次三番给两位长辈使眼色。  
张继科轻声道，说罢，先生。  
少侠......方才为您看诊。敢问您幼时.....是否曾经遭遇意外，以至于腰处受损？  
张继科摇头，并无。  
郎中沉吟许久，才说下去。  
那…..少侠.....其实你原是先天不足的，郎中战战兢兢，但是看着张继科平静如水的眼神反倒有了些许底气，遂逐字逐句为他解释。   
所以呢，先生？张继科问。所以是如何呢，他看见大师父留在这里陪着他，面上一片凄凉。可是张继科一如常时，只不过是沉默了几息罢了。这日子一如往常————满屋子的人都在等他接着开口，可是他只是问了一句，什么时候能痊愈？  
敢问您问的是，能下地走动，还是，如同常人。  
自然是前者，张继科答的轻松。  
几日便可无虞。  
那好，劳烦先生。  
嘴上应答着的张继科此时心里记挂着的是，今日仿佛是马龙生辰？上次摔坏了他的泥人，这次干脆给他寻一套，就当是赔罪了。窗外的花昨日一样盛放着，至于明日何去何从，张继科从未放在心上。  
结局不会有半分改变——从他跪了两天，才逼得大师父松口叫他专心练剑开始。  
不会有半分改变的。  
2.  
大师父却不放他回去。  
张继科跪在他面前低着头，任是谁人都看不见表情。大师父的神色早已复杂万分，最终却只得一句话，继科儿.....是哇。  
是，师父。张继科坚定的一答，一如往日安心受诲。  
大师父摸上他的头，往后......罢了，师父不求你做什么武林大侠。要知武当宗师，张三丰张前辈，他剑术造诣深厚，在武当教授剑法，如今也是桃李满门。你那么喜欢剑，大可以留在山上，带出几个徒儿，不枉这一遭.....继科儿，听话。  
张继科错愕的抬起头。为何？  
只得二字，却把身材圆圆胖胖的大师父气的从椅子上滚下来。不然你要如何？你的身子.....你的身子！  
徒儿不肖。张继科深深的拜了下去，再拜起，依旧是那副风轻云淡然而惜字如金的模样。但.....恕徒儿愚钝，徒儿却并不觉得是发生了什么不得了的事情。此前此后，但求师父一如既往，授我技艺。  
大师父气的笑了出来，甩甩袖子转身离开。好！不愧是我养的好徒儿！  
身后响起少年朗声答道，但求师父.....为我保守秘密，永不提起。灯火晦暗的大堂中，张继科再次深深拜下。这一次却是长长的时间凝固在月色与师徒之中。好梦凝滞，不肯前进半分生或死——直到张继科都觉得这个姿势难以为继的时候，大师父一叹。  
你好自为之罢！  
张继科站起身来，无声的笑了。  
他走向门外的桂花树，独自坐了下来，想起自己幼年时和马龙一起坐在这里。那时他穿着玄色的短打，马龙穿着月白色的短衫，他们半靠在树下。细密的小花风一吹纷纷扬扬洒在他们的脸上。他想起前几日读的一首诗，乱花渐欲迷人眼。那个白白净净，如同戏文里曹操的小子咬着半块白萝卜，对他说，继科儿，我们日后一同做天下第一吧。  
好呀。  
3.  
夜了。  
马龙拿生辰马琳师兄给他做的点心给张继科，喏，甜的。  
张继科接过，把缠着绷带的腰又护了一圈，然后大嚼。想起来自己还没有道贺，连忙从背后掏出贺礼。二人谈了许久，终究敌不过困意，去睡去睡。  
张继科一向好眠，这一夜也并不例外。只是这夜有梦，梦中影影绰绰显出别个他和马龙来，却不是今日少年形容。那仿似耄耋的老者弯着眼儿，喊着，继科儿。  
哎，这儿呢。  
原来这已经是多少年后了。白须白发的自己伏在桂树下的摇椅上，不爱动弹，只闲闲的叙着往事。尚未老透的小胖儿，背着手在那里训小辈，满面都是威严。时不时有小徒弟跑到他二人身侧，师尊师尊，为何你当年没有去五岳论剑啊？  
为何，为何......张继科从好梦里醒来，身旁的床上只剩下被子。马龙！你又梦游了！山上的人渐渐醒来，纷纷抱怨着。张继科想着马龙，想着许昕，想着樊振东，想着这许多人，在心底又悠悠的叹了口气。  
他从来不是优柔寡断的人，过些时日，就该五岳论剑了。天知道他盼着这个机会有多久，他想和马龙一起并肩比一场剑，他想做一次天下第一，他想成为一道剑光，不知从何而来，也不知归向何处。那一晚不是白躺的——大师父传了他法子，要他自己好好想想。  
手摸上那一个大穴。这是他在平日偷入藏书阁的时候，无意间看到的，饮鸩止渴的法子，却没想到真的会用到。若是这能让他变成一把剑，哪怕只有一瞬，那么也是情愿的吧———决心早就下了不是吗。  
张继科看向对面的空床，安安静静的说。马龙，师兄，我想吃糖。  
他已经那么多年，没有再软弱过了。  
4.  
后来的故事被人写进了书中，编进了话本。张继科凭着一把长剑挥洒肆意，马龙知道了他腰伤的反应和他预想中的一样——他知道这小子倔着呢。看着他明着不说，却扭了七八个结的眼神，张继科心里一紧，却有个念头越来越深。  
不能让马龙知———若他知道，若他知道........  
临走那晚，马龙熟睡。他寻了个机会到了二位师傅门前，扑通跪下。  
师父，我去了。  
张继科不说自己去哪，二位师傅也不问。隔着一道门，只能听到二人的声音好像很远。  
还回来么？  
张继科并不知如何回答。他本还有个老家，自从远远的传来消息天灾人祸，家人死了个七七八八之后，就彻底断了念想。他自小长在华山，手中是剑，眼里是剑，满脑子都是剑招变幻，剑光闪烁间他的人生沿着思过崖和纯阳雪融化又交叠，却从未想到从根本上就出了问题。  
可是他还能回头吗？  
他如何想回头。  
徒儿不肖，他叩头下去。但只求师父不要说出这个秘密，尤其是.....莫叫师兄知晓。  
你明知说出之后，也不会对你有半分妨碍，华山依旧以你为荣，天下之大，怎会容不下.....二师父平日清冷的声音染上了一层薄怒，却被大师父一声咳嗽打断了。继科儿啊，你放心，我如何，也不会让马龙得知这个秘密。大师父心照不宣。你二人，虽说一同长大，但是我却是放心你多过他的......  
张继科起身，如此，徒儿便去了！  
去吧。  
迎着月色走出很远，才远远听见一声几不可闻的叹息。  
5.  
张继科把能做的事都做了一遍。他上了许多门派，打败了许多人。华山派的名头在张继科搅和一通之后变得如雷贯耳，但是他却知道，属于他的时间并不是那么多。  
那年他灭了半个黑木崖后，去寻访了名医。得到了他的身体已经再不堪劳累的结论之后，张继科道谢。  
人这一生本就是有限，吉光片羽，已经是大幸运。摸着一把胡子的老神医眉目仁慈的对他讲。  
张继科眼睛笑了，点头。对呀对呀。多谢您。  
而后他回了他名义上的家。  
张继科从来不是什么所谓的“君子”，帮人办事，钱财也一定会收。久而久之也得到了不少积蓄。回到那个海边的小镇，他买了地，平日里教人防身之术，也算有得温饱。一日他课毕归家，沿路发现镇中前两日那带着个孩子的寡妇没了。她男人去年暴病早死了，留下个小奶娃娃和个寡妇。村里的人纷纷吵着，这孩子该怎么养活。  
百家饭百家衣不是不可以，张继科挤进人群，看着大人们吵的沸反盈天，那女孩子才两岁，睁着黑亮亮的眼睛，却完全不知道发生什么事。  
张继科就想起了他幼时和马龙一同上山的时候，马龙那双眼睛，也是黑亮亮的。他心里一酸，穿过人群径直抱起女孩，对管事的人说。  
我来养。  
6.  
张继科给女孩子取名，玄。  
张玄，通俗一点说，就是张二黑。贱名好养活－－这个时候，张继科就又无可避免的想到许昕每日都喜欢唤他的张二狗。  
二黑，二狗，张继科自己在心里默默念了几次，笑了。张继科自己都算不得多年长，就要养个娃娃——真新奇。他生的一副好相貌，镇上不少为他做媒的他都谢绝了。他心中本也从未想过这辈子会成家，更何况现在已经有人陪着他了。  
虽然那只是个娃娃。  
张玄一日日长大，张继科从未想过要瞒她他不是她亲生父亲的事实。两个人就这么父亲不像父亲，女儿不像女儿的样子长着，不是张继科没想过要怎么好好教养女儿——他教张玄认字念书，甚至还鼓励她和镇子上的小娃娃一同玩耍。  
去吧。去呀。  
张玄一言不发点点头，去了。不一会回还，张继科好奇，张玄板着一张冰脸，爹，没意思。  
张继科纳闷，咋？  
他们都打不过我，被我吓哭了。  
张玄从小跟着张继科在武馆，耳濡目染，手中是剑，眼里是剑。她性子说来和张继科颇为投缘，父女俩个都喜欢坐在那里，看着什么东西，发呆一整天。  
张继科想起来自己小的时候，把王皓师兄吓的连连败退的往事，不由得哈哈哈大笑了起来。  
真是爹的好女儿！张继科说。爹满足你个愿望，说罢，想要什么！  
张玄一字一顿的回答，爹，我想成为你。  
7.  
这句话，张继科一直记了春，记了夏，记到了那么多年之后，张玄自己上华山的时候。张玄正要拜别，张继科叫住了她，嘱咐你的事情，都记得了？  
自然记得，张玄答道，不知爹你还有什么.......  
玄啊，你上山，帮爹做件事吧。  
张继科脑海中突然浮现出来两个孩子一起上的山拜的师父。两位师父领他二人上山来，一路上张继科就在大师父怀里睡啊睡，睡啊睡。  
马龙跟在二师父后面一步一步的走着。  
那时，他还是稚子。


	11. 番外·风雪·刘孔

1.  
又是一年过去啦。正月二十九，华山山头的雪一层又一层的落下，胖胖的大师父背着手站在山崖边，看着山下青松翠柏屹立皑皑，满意的叹了口气。  
过年啦。  
这一年山上又来了两个小徒弟，熙熙攘攘吵吵闹闹好不愉快。几个一辈儿的大徒弟无论男女，都想是多久没见过小娃子了，整日不是问我家小龙吃不吃饴糖，便是跟着继科儿满山挂剪纸片儿。马大厨从山下领着买菜蔬的仆人回来，手里拎着点心，中气十足的喊，崽子们，吃点心不吃了！  
吃！   
圆乎乎的大师父站在山边，也不说话，看着两个小孩子带着一群童心未泯的大孩子把炮仗放的满山都是——然后背后就被拍了一下。  
想什么呢？  
没什么哇。大师父挥了挥手，就是想起来，咱们当时上山的时候了。  
清瘦一点的二师父站在他身后，一呼一吸间有微弱的白气在面庞前萦绕着。慢慢白烟消散了，露出的便是一张眉目清秀的面容，一如若干年前。  
若干年是多少年？大师父不太清楚了。十年？二十年？还是更久？那个时候的他们好像还不是孔大侠和刘大侠，出门行走的时候，自然也没人给他们拱手，称一声英雄。  
成了大侠的大师父一脸慈祥，成了大侠的二师父却话语寥寥，只是静静的呆在那里，和大师父一起看山河万里，万里山河。  
旧时山河还是山河，旧时我却不是我。  
当他二人还是两个小小的娃子的时候，山上还只他二人做小徒。华山可不是一路红火到今日的，该着是他二人上山的时候正好山上冷清得很，空有一山落满灰的破房子，还有一本本精妙的内功和剑法。  
老师父看看两个粉雕玉琢的小团子般孩子，一个眉眼清秀些，身子颀长些，另外一个面上一团和气，眼底暗藏精光，却都是练武的好材料。老师父捋了把没剩几根的胡子，和蔼一问，你们两个叫什么啊？  
我姓刘！大名两个字国梁，国之栋梁！  
面上一团和气的娃娃小一点，抢先把这话说了出来。说完一点不胆怯，一双眼儿虎愣愣的盯着老师父。老师父笑眯眯，继续讳莫如深的捋着胡子，点点身材颀长那个。好孩子，你呢？  
家姓孔，名令辉。孩子带着北地的口音，一字一顿清清楚楚。  
哪二字？  
那孩子言语不动，蹲了下去在地上书了两个方方正正的“令辉”二字。  
虽是稚拙，但是一笔一画，显然是用了力气的。写完，仔仔细细拍拍身上尘土，满意了，方才抬头。  
那时候，正是个腊月初八，正要过年。  
2.  
一群大小皮猴儿闹啊闹，正闹到两个师父眼巴前儿。刘国梁摸摸俩小的头。  
都换上新衣服了哇？  
马龙乖乖的穿上了喜庆的红布衣裳，配上圆圆的白脸像个年画娃娃。张继科却是打死不愿意穿红色的，依旧一身玄色，只在腰间系了一条红腰带，权作喜庆，仗着一张精致的小脸儿四处招摇。  
倒是异口同声答，换上了，师父！  
玩去吧，过年了好好玩几日再练，可不许伤着自己哇......刘国梁在这儿谆谆教导着，马龙点头听着，张继科一个劲往嘴里塞小点心，冷不丁孔令辉插了一句，继科儿，伸手。  
张继科正要把个点心往嘴里放，听这话乖乖的伸手，赫然是个芝麻云片糕似的灰不溜丢的物事儿。孔令辉把那物拿来，顺手一甩，入了木栏杆三分。  
那哪是个云片糕，原是个生锈的小刀片。  
孔令辉给了孩子个脑瓜崩。你这心宽的毛病什么时候能改？  
刘国梁在一旁劝着，小辉儿哇，这不是没出什么事儿呢哇......一旁马龙拉着张继科先给俩师父跪下来，口中念着，师父息怒，下次我一定看好继科儿！  
孔令辉这才脸色缓和一点。罢了，玩去罢。  
看着俩孩子走远，刘国梁这才发话。小辉儿啊，你看，这俩师兄弟感情多好。  
我倒记得，是继科儿比马龙年纪大些？孔令辉倒是起了另一个话头。  
你不也比我年纪大些么？师父还是让我当了师兄.....半点便宜都没占到不说，还要让着你这么个弟弟。  
有我作师弟，按刘大侠的意思，倒是亏了你了？  
赚了，赚了，哪敢亏了呢？刘国梁微微发福了的脸上露了点天真的笑。  
孔令辉也撑不住，笑了起来。  
3.  
他俩学艺的时候，生活其实很苦的。  
水要自己挑，柴要自己劈。当然那都是后来的事了——第一年上山过年的时候，山上也就师徒三个。  
老师父问了二人八字，却未按长序排了先后，反而直接对矮一些的刘国梁说，今日起，你就是这一辈的师兄。往后要兄友弟恭，晓得不？  
晓得了，师父！刘国梁的声音十分响亮。  
老师父又看向剩下那个身量颀长点的小少年。小辉儿啊，你以后，莫要太固执，听师兄的话啊。  
是，师父。孔令辉答应的干脆。  
孔令辉与刘国梁同住一室，孔令辉闲不住，把整个屋子扫的一尘不染，连床榻都擦了好几遍。刘国梁进得屋去，穿过的衣服随地乱扔，孔令辉进门了，看着刘国梁盘腿坐在他那边床上，捏着鼻子摇摇头，把刘国梁拎了出去。  
刘国梁不明所以，孔令辉向来话少行事直接，和刘国梁对着打了一顿，一招一式毫不含糊。打完了，孔令辉先回了屋，刘国梁嬉皮笑脸的跟着回去。两个人对着坐了半晌，孔令辉先招了招手。  
过来，给你收拾收拾。  
刘国梁脸上不少地方都破了，也不着恼。师父教你听我的话哎，小辉儿。  
废话。  
你——不——听——话。  
那你还把我辛辛苦苦收拾的屋子搞成这样，我说什么了？技不如人，就乖乖挨打。  
第二日老师父见了，直接问刘国梁，老大，怎么回事？  
没啥，刘国梁捂着还紫着的眼眶子，师父，我逞能非要和师弟切磋，切磋。  
真只是切磋？  
真只是。  
那好，老师父咳嗽，你俩上山时候也不少了，也是时候检验下你俩的功夫了。来吧。  
老师父传他俩剑法的时候，心思就各异。紫霞功自不必说，传刘国梁的是正统的华山剑法，中正平和，却又顺带把玉女剑法传了孔令辉——不能让华山女子这一路绝了是其一，此外还有一重心思便是孔令辉心思细致却狠绝，纵是玉女剑法，按他使出却也是另一重光景。  
俩人应了，是，师父——  
4.  
后来呢？  
后来呢后来呢师父？  
守岁的夜里，庭院里下了雪，徒弟们围在火炉边烤着红薯吃，听师父们讲过去的事情。  
几个姑娘们窃窃笑着聊着些胭脂水粉之类，刘国梁便让夫人烧了些热茶陪女孩子聊去，自己在这儿和徒儿们讲过去的故事。讲到这儿，他故意卖关子——你们猜？  
几个大徒弟直接切了一声，师父，你这样忒没意思。  
刘国梁努努嘴，你们看看人家俩小孩，人俩都没说话，你们说什么？  
王皓瞟了一眼，然后报告给刘国梁。师父，别卖关子了，继科儿和马龙都睡着了。  
刘国梁一看，两个小孩子实在是耐不住守岁熬夜，头挨着头靠着睡着了。  
倒是省了发压岁钱.....刘国梁让几个大徒弟把他俩抱了回去，留下的几个嘴馋的，捉着热热的红薯就不松口。刘国梁一拍手，就你爱吃哇，上次去嵩山，人掌门还以为你是挑夫呢，是哇。没得让人笑话死。  
师父......老师父都说了，让我吃，山上又不是养不起我。王皓往嘴里又塞了一块，说。  
那我不管，当初师父教你们喊我师兄就好，你们非要喊我师父，我不管你谁管你？  
那是第一年，刘国梁和孔令辉去嵩山，五岳论剑。华山已经太久没出过好人才了，两个年轻人也是第一次经历这么大的阵仗。你怕么？小辉儿？刘国梁倚在门框上，在嵩山的夜里问他。  
怕什么。孔令辉擦着剑，寒光凛凛，好似擦着夏日寒夜里的一块冰。刘国梁在他的眼睛里看见了兴奋的火，烧着满片天空的阴沉。  
这可是振兴华山门楣的好机会，我们等了很久了，师父也等了很久了，有什么该怕的？  
第二日，日头明晃晃的挂在天空上，晒的人心焦灼。但是后来有幸旁观过的人都说，华山的两个小子，剑的光芒比日头更亮。  
陆陆续续就有人上山来了——岁数虽然和刘国梁孔令辉两个差的不大，但是那时老师父已经身体很不好，每日带着小师弟们练武的，竟也是刘国梁和孔令辉。临去之前，老师父把这一群徒弟们叫到床前，叫还是小徒弟的王皓带头。  
去，以后师兄们就是你们的师父。喊师父。  
师父，这可使不得.......刘国梁慌了，急忙推辞。师父你会好的，会好的.....  
师父您放心去。孔令辉在刘国梁背后安安静静的立着，一棵青松般。  
老师父一笑，小辉儿说的对，去罢，各有出路。  
身前，几个师弟们齐刷刷的落下泪来。  
5.  
夜太深了，山上还鲜活着的只剩下红灯笼。所有人都睡了，刘国梁还醒着，蹑手蹑脚的爬起来，挨个去徒弟们的房间里看一看才得安心。到最小的两个徒弟屋子里的时候，他看见一片黑暗里，两个小娃娃各自窝在被窝里，床头放着捏的别别扭扭的小泥偶。  
他想起了当时带他们上山的时候，好像也是个雪天。那个年纪小一点的，也成了师兄。  
那之后的事，便不是他人力可预知的事情了。  
6.  
一年又一年，风雪依旧风雪。  
只盼人不似花枝，日日是好时。  
7.  
下一个轮回。  
-end-


End file.
